


Data Cashe Delta - Queen Kit

by Queen_Kit



Series: From the Files of Strike Team Vengance [3]
Category: Re-Entry - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Lord Venge, Sith!Obi-Wan, Strike Team Vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike Team Vengeance is an elite force of volunteers dedicating to helping Lord Venge to reform the universe.  This cashe contains data files and snippits pertaining to Volunteer 147261 "Queen Kit" aka "Kit".  Known on base mostly for being an archivist with weird droids.<br/>Someone's got to keep it organized.<br/>Bits and bobs of writing I have that is related to the strike team.  Most is funny, however some will NOT be.<br/>Updated will be sporadic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory Personnel File

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Re-Entry Official Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913029) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Data File  
**   
**Name:** QueenKit (Kit)  
**Species:** Human (Magnet for oddities??)  
**Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 27  
**Height:** 5' 1.5"  
**Eyes:** Blue  
**Hair:** Brown, wavy  
**Skin:** Medium/Pale  
**  
** **Likes:**  
Computers, reading, cats, other people being in charge, hot chocolate, tea, feeling useful, being around people, mornings (usually)  
**Dislikes:  
** Being the leader, anxiety, boredom, being entirely alone, being surrounded by too many people, heights, being cold, being the center of attention  
  
**Family:  
** Nyxserpent  
  
**Favorite Possessions:**  
Archive Bots  
Personnel files for everyone on base  
Jedi Padawan _(See McJedi, George Squire - redirects from Roslin, Dallin Padawan)_  
**  
** **Reason for Joining:**  
Why not?  
  
**Duties:**  
Archive Maintenance  & Occasional Backup Mission Coordinator  
**  
** **Goals:**  
Keeping the Archive Organized and Growing  
  
**Temperament:**  
Quiet and Polite until you're considered a friend. At that point there is a sliding scale between that point quite, responsible, polite and insane, talkative, somewhat bad language. Typically Anxious. Sometimes entirely off the wall. Stubborn if she believes she is in the right.  
**  
** **Notes:**  
Forgetful - in regards to tasks needing completion if not written down, adequate Hydration, and sometimes other things regarding caring for self.  
**  
** **Warnings:**  
Do not disturb the Archive Organization or you will be filed under the worst strange thing I can think of.  
-Possibilities include Darth Fuck-a-duck and Hutt Fucker  
**  
** **Attachments:**  
_**(1) Holovid-673948**_  
-Playback Begins- **  
**  
“Ah, Hello.” Kit waves somewhat awkwardly in the direction of the camera. “I think we were supposed to do some sort of introduction in front of everyone, but I just can’t manage that. I don’t do so well on the spot and I feel better with the chance to edit it first.”  
  
She shakes her head, and smiles sheepishly, hands clasped together tightly. “I’m QueenKit, I suppose you can shorten that to Kit if you need to. I’ll be working on getting an Archive up and running here on the Moon Base Thing… I know it’s maybe not what you were looking for when you started a squad to serve Lord Venge, but I’m not really anything deadly. The idea of hurting or killing makes me a bit sick to my stomach honestly.  
  
“Not to say that I don’t think your goals are worth it ‘though. Everything I’ve seen says that Darth Venge is someone admirable to follow and well. Nyxserpent is here. She’s my big sister and I read up on all the new feeds and everything because she was interested. Where she goes I guess I tend to follow. We’ve been together a long time and I really don’t want to be alone.  
  
“I’m not sure I know how to be.” From the look on her face she probably didn’t mean to say that, but she’s apparently tired of rerecording so this is going to be in it.  
  
“Anyway, ah, here I am. Joining the squad that has yet to be named. The Strike Team of Venge… Strike Team Vengeance.” She laughs nervously. “Probably ridiculous, but anyway… maybe I can be of some help here. That would be nice."  
-End of Recording-  
  
**_(2) Doc-About Me – Work In Progress – DO NOT OPEN!!!!!_  
**   
I'm QueenKit, shortened to Kit when needed.  
  
I work the archives and am probably the only sentient being who can wander them confidently without fear of being filed. (I'm working on it I swear) In a pinch I can also serve as a mission coordinator from out base on the as of yet nameless moon we've commandeered.  
I'm pretty close with big sis NyxSerpent and quickly learning to like many of the original squad. I'm pretty good with work related socializing, but please no surprise parties. I'm more likely to hide than join in. Which is why I have claimed the archives. Nice quite place to recoup from social while feeling like I'm doing something worthwhile.  
  
I have a bad habit of seeing cute things and wanting to adopt them which is why I am now the guardian of a Genuine Jedi Padawan, who is currently being taught by the rest of the squad (also his guardians)  
  
Background, background right I should have something... It would be great if I could remember better. Then again sometimes it's good to be good at forgetting. I think I had a fairly normal childhood even if a little bookish and computer loving. Everyone collects weird things, like antique paperclips right?  
  
I'm good at making friends and less good at hanging out with them outside of other life obligations that would keep us in proximity. Which is a problem when my life gets eaten by the latest PROJECT.  
  
Like Knitting, Lots of knitting, 8 foot scarf, never again.  
  
If you couldn't tell I'm surprisingly disorganized. I really do try to keep things in order, but when writing they come as they come. Figure that's a good way to get a feel for me at any rate?  
  
um... what else? oh yeah! what am I going to do when the overlord has succeeded? Keep taking care of the archive of course! I can't imagine we'll stop finding things to collect just because of a little thing like that.


	2. Personal Log Delta.v.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Impressions on the New Base

First of all let’s start with a note. This data recorder really needs a repair because I have no idea where Delta.v.5 came from. Considering all things we should probably just call this one.

Moving on.

You would think my first thought on seeing the mountain base would be something about how secure we would be or relief that we wouldn’t have to move anymore.

But no.

No my brain decided to run at full out disaster mode.

So my first thought on seeing the base was something more like “Oh no, oh no, oh no The mountain is going to fall on me and I’m going to die under force only knows how many tons of rock.”  
Honestly it wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. It’s happened before on occasion while I’m staying on the lower level of tall buildings.

Upon entering the archives if found an interesting companion in, “Oh force why did I design it this way look at all the edges I know robots but I’m going to fall and die.”

I may have failed to take into account my fear of heights. Although that was one that I could manage, sometimes. Not to mention I had handy droids who would be doing most of the work in the massive archival warehouse anyway.

So I took a deep breath and walked down the path to the hover platform that would be the main humanoid transport in the warehouse where my brain helpfully supplied, “we’re going to fall and then be crushed and die.”

Have I mentioned how helpful my brain is? Also first person plural? I don’t really know why that happens, but there it is. Maybe I talk to myself too much…

Anyway I took another deep breath and kept going. I had a job to do and my brain was going to damn well get comfortable with it. If I could handle being on the Fifth floor of a hotel I could certainly handle being three floors up here. I had every security precaution possible applied so there was nothing to be afraid of.

Really.


	3. Personal log Delta.v.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit actually makes it to her quarters and rants a little about what the archives ARE NOT to her

Fuck this datapad and the droid that rebuilt it. Entry 2 you kriffing piece of trash.

Anywho

Home is where safety is. I can’t help but be relieved upon entering my office and my little quarters. The massive complex is a bit overwhelming and I’m really hoping I can adjust to a new space okay. By but my quarters are nice. Very nice. It’s the size of a rather small house and completely self contained. which is exactly what I wanted.

It’s not as luxurious as the others, no basking tub, just an average tub shower. rooms of an average size. But home was never ostentatious so something like that would just have been uncomfortable. Why add things that I didn’t need?

Sure I did take the chance to add a few things. Like escape points. Home may be safe, but my brain hated being cooperative with me. It didn’t matter how much home felt safe when nightmares struck and there was something there and I needed to run.

Personally I didn’t mind it in a way. It facilitated planning ahead for emergencies. Even if some of those contingency plans were for patently ridiculous notions my brain wouldn’t abandon until we had a solution.

There was only one problem of note and that was the silly architect’s notion that my archive was the library. 

No no dear friend.

this was not only a book place, or even holocrons. This was storage of all kinds of things. I had as many light-saber parts and miscellaneous junk to get settled into storage as I did more relevant texts. Certainly it was tangentially connected to the library with the option to retrieve archived items via bot 3 in the library (as soon as I could track the little bugger down and give him his new assignment. how did it get off the ship?).

BUT

it was not a library.

Library was a definite no no word for my space. I don’t do libraries. I cannot handle libraries. I have tried so many times because I needed books but they make me twitchy beyond belief.

Warehouse. Archive. Those were things I could handle. Storage, organization… a place that didn’t feel like eyes were watching and going to scold me if I was too loud or I damaged something.

the archives were my domain and I would be damned if someone was going to make them out to be a freaking library.

Oh gosh that was a rant. I think I had a point here.

Aside from the tangent that I really need to start watching my language again.

Well… it’s gone now. So I suppose I’m just going to get my things set up. The bots are already in the archives. I haven’t really seen them there, but I just know they are. How they got there well… that one’s just going to remain a mystery because I swear on the force I left them on the ship.


	4. Record Gamma 672 - Adopting a Jedi Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit stumbles upon an unconscious Jedi Padawan apparently abandoned by his master after an attempt to infiltrate the archives. In typical fashion for her strange robotic assistants, he had been filed into the archives. He was just like any other object left there for them to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this was part 1 of some discussion that happened on tumblr. However I am only posting the parts I feel I have permission to share.

QueenKit paced in front of the bathroom mirror contemplating how to bring the situation to Lord Venge. Her comrades might be surprised to realize just how nervous she, the dark lady of the archives, typically was. Hell they didn’t even really know what her real name was. Probably because she rarely spent any time outside of Data & Physical Archives she had built up for their grand overlord’s cause; it was her comfort zone. Avoiding social situations was also made easy by the somewhat temperamental bots she had purchased with some of their funds to help maintain the physical archive zone.  
A deep breath as she turned to face the mirror to run through it, for the third time.

“My Lord Venge.” That much she could almost manage without her voice turning timid, even without the presence of their overlord. “If say, ah, one of your faithful servants happened to… acquire a Jedi, well, could we keep him?”

Oh dear heavens it sounded more like she wanted to keep a stray dog. Well he was sortof cute, for a padawan.

“And well, I guess he’s really more of a padawan, still has the braid and all. But he was trying to sneak into the archives and the bots programming is still a little buggy so they filed him under J. They stuffed him in the closet and locked it and he couldn’t get out because they filed his lightsaber under L, not to mention the whack on the head, I think he was mostly unconscious before I found him there. And they really are odd they took out the power cell to file separately but they left the rest of it together and they didn’t file it under P so I’m still looking for that. Not even sure how they got it out without destroying the thing.”

Oh god she was babbling this was going to be really bad if she couldn’t get this organized before she actually had to confess that she had an injured Jedi Padawan - maybe a concussion? – resting on her couch. Really she had expected him to run away, she had tried to release him into the wild after she was certain he hadn’t even acquired any data, but the damn padawan was fascinated by the filing bots.

“Oh and until I get the bots sorted out most sentient beings other than myself should probably avoid entering the archives unless they want to be filed. Good news is that their data profiles were just updated with holo-pics so at least they would be filed under the right letter.”

Pacing again. This was NOT her day.

“They should be able to get the data from their datapads like normal people… well if that’s actually working again. Actually they should probably just contact me to get it. Or maybe the slicer? I think they already hacked the archives right?”

Fuck. This was going to be a long day.


	5. Record Gamma 673 - Adopting a Jedi Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the discovery of a Jedi Padawan having been Archived, Kit accidentally group messages the team asking what needs to be done to keep him with them Legally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Messages From tumblr users: QueenKit, llewellynz, morgynleri, inksplatteredwolf, & angelqueen04  
> References tumblr users: hamelin-born & deadcatwithaflamethrower(flamethrower)  
> *Messages used with permission.

_From: Queen Kit_  
Re: When do we start  
@llewellynz

I think it’s already started.  ‘though I’m not sure we’ve actually been cleared on a team name as no vote has been held, nor do we have any apparent leader (barring of course our Lord Venge)

In other subjects, how much paperwork do you think we need to bullshit to formalize the acquisition of a pet Jedi Padawan?

—-

It had all started with a simple message.  Queen Kit hadn’t really meant to inform  _everyone_ that she was taking in the Jedi Padawan her bots had archived, - although there was a chance they knew already, speed of rumor and all that – but she had managed to hit the “SEND ALL” button on the datapad.

In the end that little error was worth a lot.  Not only for the replies to her Adopting a Padawan, but because they actually managed to get together and vote in flamethrower as their Team Leader. More officially they would be Dictator-For-Life and Grand High Overlord of Strike Team Vengeance, all credit to hamelin-born for the kickass title for the new boss.  (This also brought to mind the fact that it seemed like her hastily applied little Pseudonym for their Squad was adopted by the group as well as the Jedi Padawan.)

On the situation of Adopting a Padawan Morgynleri turned out to be the first to reply with some pretty sage advice.  Essentially it came down to the fact that the Archives did happen to reside on a nice little moon they had acquired for Lord Venge.  (Given no one else had a claim to the moon it was  _probably_  even a legal acquisition.)

It all spiraled out from there…

**Archive Records – RE: Adopting a Jedi Padawan**

—

_From: Morgynleri  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

[…] we just need to make sure the rules say we can keep the Padawan. Possibly that any underage beings that are abandoned on the planet/moon/station are automatically placed under the guardianship of the team? And Jedi Padawans are automatically counted as underage, because clearly they haven’t passed the rites of passage of their culture. (And being found archived would count as abandoned.)

(And of course, if the planet is outside the jurisdiction of the Republic, the Republic can’t demand paperwork from us, they have to play on our playing field, where they start at a disadvantage.)

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

[…] So I’m going to guess my paperwork on that front probably won’t be too bad.

On the other hand you have the Jedi Order as an entity to itself.  What sort of negotiations or paperwork is going to have to happen there? Is our adopted Padawan considered a loss to the Order or would he still be a member and would they fight us to get him back?   Does he need to make a statement that we haven’t entirely kidnapped him?

I’m over-thinking this by a long shot probably but it’s an interesting line of thought.

Also we should totally make sure that we get that underage stuff written into our laws in legalese. We’ll probably seem more reasonable if we’re making sure we provide for abandoned underage beings.  Public Relations and image campaigns are important.

-

_From: Morgynleri  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

The Jedi Order still would have to argue on our ground, just as much as the Republic, so they’re still at a distinct disadvantage, because if the Padawan’s Master isn’t archived as well, then clearly the Master wasn’t with the Padawan at the time, nor aware of the location of their Padawan, and thus it can be seen as abandoning their Padawan, thus falling under the rules which state that abandoned younglings are to be placed under the guardianship of the team.

Now, if the Master were to be found searching the archives for their Padawan, or archived somewhere themselves, then they might have a shred of legal chance. On the other hand, they’re still on our ground, and if they attempt to remove the new pet Jedi Padawan by force, between us I’m sure we can dispose of a single Jedi Master. And in such a way that it looks like an accident with a rogue archiving droid. After all, there would be signs posted afterward that warn beings not to enter the archive until the droids have had their programming adjusted to prevent unfortunate and potentially fatal filing errors.

The Jedi Order we’d just send to talk to Venge, after apprising him of the details of the situation, and sit back with popcorn and watch.

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

According to all records the master has not been Archived.  We may need a comprehensive check over the base and archives to ensure that the master isn’t hiding out I suppose.

And that would be a reasonably easy excuse.  I don’t seem to have worked out the programming kinks after all.  Otherwise we probably would have done better filing the padawan as befit a living sentient being in the first place. Not to mention under the right  _letter_.

Always nice to know that the team would have my back.

What a show that would be!

-

_From: Morgynleri  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

I’m sure a check of the base and archive could be arranged. I’m fairly certain the master isn’t hiding in the room for the yarn and fabric stash - I’d have noticed someone wandering into my storage for crafting and costuming. (Have to have some hobbies when I’m between missions, after all, and everyone should have a nice warm blanket to wrap up in.)

And the armory wouldn’t be accessible by non-team beings, so the master can’t be there, either. And I bet the master isn’t in the kitchens, either. I wouldn’t want to try to hide in a kitchen, even one that’s probably staffed with droids. There’s not a lot of places that aren’t in the way, and thus easy to be found in. Plus, if there’s anyone in there, they have at least one and probably multiple weapons in easy reach, and that’s even if I don’t count the obvious knives.

-

_From: Llewellynz  
Re: Adopting A Jedi Padawan_

Should the Republic try to press a lawsuit/legal action (as morgynleri says, no jurisdiction, but it wouldn’t be the strangest action filed- heck they could try to run it with us in absentia), we will also need documentation demonstrating at least an absence of neglect- we accommodate any allergies/cultural needs; access to ample medical care, education, entertainment, and food; sufficient housing, etc. Mind you, I don’t think neglect is going to be an issue- this padawan is going to have  _so many friends_. 

Having Holo-vids of our beloved padawan, released quietly to the Holo-net, showing just what mischief one gets up to… Well, when the lawsuit/”rescue group” arrives, it makes is a great deal harder for the Republic to paint us as the violent radicals/barbaric kidnappers.

@queenkit You might be right about that statement for the Order, but I wonder if we need to give it to them particularly soon. Outsiders should have to fill out form 1180.9-C (Parts A to F, L, J,M, and T to Z) to establish the intent to contact a minor under our custody, form 1195.7 (All sections) notifying us of requested date/time (converted for all in use calendars and other time keeping measurements) for contact with an minor, and form 1213.6 (Sections A to H and HE through LP) identifying method of transmission (Sections NO through PE) accommodate preferred methods of return communication from an individual. These forms would of course have to be reviewed by one of the staff before they could be approved. Any errors or unsatisfactory answers, including not agreeing to the proposed date/time, and their entire form set will have to be resubmitted. Wouldn’t want some nuisance trying to pester any of our people, right?

-

_From: Queen Kit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

@ Morgynleri  
So we’re probably safe then.  I think we can claim him without too much trouble among the all of us!

@ Llewellynz  
Everyone will love my new minion Padawan!

Definitely.  We really need to have some good PR going if we want our Galactic Overlord to succeed.

And I’m quite glad to have you in my corner.  Always good to have someone able to work well with the legalese.  I get lost after a while.

I quite agree that we don’t need any nuisance contacts.  We won’t seem like a legitimate bureaucratic entity if we don’t make them see as much paperwork as possible right?

-

_From: inksplatteredwolf  
Re: Our Leader, Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

Yup and I believe we can count the pet padawan a spoil of war that has of course been properly documented. He is of course free to leave we just don’t promise what condition that will be in as we after all are equally free to stop him.

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

*grinning* I’m so happy because this means we don’t have to kill him.  He really seems more interested in passing out on the couch than going anywhere. Sure some of that might be the blow to the head when he got Archived, but I think things should be okay.  He’s fascinated by the archive bots at any rate.

Should probably come up with a suitable nickname for the minion padawan before he has time to give his real name.

Although I still don’t know what to do with a Padawan.  I don’t use the force.  I use the files.  
(see next inksplatter)

-

_From: InkSplatteredWolf  
Re: Adopting A Jedi Padawan_

He can use the force to help shelve. The bots are exacting but well the brief history of the Jedi following the treaty of Ruusan is after all 24 volumes and collectively weighs over 100 pounds.

-

_From: Morgynleri  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

I’m sure the team can figure out how to teach the padawan what he needs to know. Between us all, I’m sure we have all the skills, and the rest is mostly meditation and learning how to listen to the Force, right?

*is looking forward to teaching the acquired padawan how properly to make warm blankets while keeping an eye out for the target, and how to use a staff*

-

_From: angelqueen04  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

I would be happy to teach our new little pet Padawan how to take out tyrants and make it look like they had been a victim of the secret double life they had been living without anyone’s knowledge and no one would ever think to link it to our beloved overlord and master.

And speaking of our beloved overlord and master, does he have any particular missions for us?

-

_From: Llewellynz  
Re: Our Leader, Re: Adopting A Jedi Padawan_

First- Aye for our new Dictator-for-Life and Grand High Overlord

Second- Do let me know what his name is, I will have great delight in informing the Order that their contact request forms are incorrect. (Also, who wouldn’t be fascinated by the archive bots, their glorious!)

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

@inksplatteredwolf  
Very good point there.  It may even help his education right?  he might need the force to lift all of that.  It’ll be really handy to have a Padawan in the archives.  We’re so lucky we got one filed away. sorry terrible pun there

@ Morgynleri  
Yeah I think that’s how it is, unless of course the overlord knows better on the force bit of things.

If he ever goes back he’ll be the best Jedi Knight ever.  With a strange and varied education.

@ angelqueen04  
Last I was aware we got distracted from needing to go blow up a moon I think?

@ Llewellynz  
Well his nickname shall be Minion, but for formal occasions I think perhaps he shall be Squire George McJedi.  I think that works nicely.  He looks like a George kind of Minion.

-

_From: Llewellynz  
Re: Adopting A Jedi Padawan_

For unity in archiving physical documents/objects, do we file by family names (if present), personal name then title(s) (ex. McJedi, George   Squire) or by title(s) then personal name and family name?

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

Family, Personal, and Title.  I always feel that grouping by family name first when possible looks neater.

In other good news I finally got the bots to tell me where they put the power cell.  Turns out they filed it under the model number.

-

_From: Llewellynz  
Re: Adopting A Jedi Padawan_

Roger, roger.

(Was it sub-categorized under manufacturer? Do we have disparate items being co-mingled due to overlapping model numbers?)

-

_From: QueenKit  
Re: Adopting a Jedi Padawan_

I think I’m going to enjoy working with you.

(no it wasn’t.  Would explain why it was so hard to find. Seems like model number may be an even bigger problem than the whole filing living beings things.  These things have weird programming gaps.  I guess you really do get what you pay for and they were a tiny bit cheaper than the rest.  thank heavens we still have space to expand in here.

—–

**End Archive Records**

All in all it was pretty productive.  Now she just needed to get a Medic in here to check the poor kid out.  For that matter finding out exactly how old he was (And his original name in case it was needed for legal reasons.) would be a good thing.

She was bad at guessing and he forgot to ask when he was awake.  All she knew for sure was that he was taller than her 5’ 1.5”, but for a guy that didn’t tell her much about age. Also he was skinny.  Had the Jedi been feeding him enough?

Thank god the rest of the team was going to help care for her new Padawan.

Also she was probably going to need a bigger couch if he kept growing...


	6. Record Gamma 677 - Keeping the Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Padawan's Master and Qui-Gon Jinn attempt to talk Kit into sending the Padawan home.

The Jedi Masters were standing in front of Queen Kit prepared to be perfectly reasonable and she just wasn’t having it. Jedi or not she was certain that the woman by Qui-Gon’s side was more than just a trifle smug. She thought that she had won because she had another Jedi with her. Well the joke was on her. She had run off and left poor little George to be Archived alone and that mattered.

“You can’t have him.”

“I really must ask that you return Padawan Roslin to his master.” There was Jinn being too sensible for anyone’s good.

“No.”

“You cannot simply kidnap a young man and expect to be able to keep him.” Ah now the woman spoke, probably more sharply than she had intended.

“I didn’t kidnap anyone. His name is Squire George McJedi and we are his legal guardians. If you had read anything of our constitution before trespassing on our facility you would know that.” She had the law behind her and heavens help her when she was in the right she would out-stubborn the best of them. And if that didn’t work @llewellynz Could always be called in to have her back on the formalities.

“She,” Kit gestured violently at the enraged woman standing next to Master Jinn, “abandoned a minor in our territory and so legal guardianship has fallen to Strike Team Vengeance. We will teach him what he needs to know. If you wish to contest guardianship you can schedule a trial date in one year’s time and while the issue is in question My Padawan cannot leave this moon.”

Jinn turned to the young Squire perhaps he thought he could convince the young man to help his “evil archiving captor” to see reason. Well Jinn was going to be unpleasantly surprised.

“I’m sorry but she’s right.” George replied with a cheeky smile. “There is no Padawan Dallin Roslin in this facility. I’m Squire George and I’m afraid I really do need to get back to my lessons. I’ve already missed Planetary Bombardment Principals and I can’t afford to miss Home Ec. Don’t you know how important it is to be able to make your own blankets and fix your own torn clothes? Really I’m afraid I can’t be wasting my time any longer."


	7. Personal Memory Log - Alpha4.0 - Fire & Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years before joining the Strike Team Kit's life is already full of secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kit has two writing modes sometimes.   
> You’ve seen mode 1 (adopting a padawan), mode 2 is not happy fun-times.  
> This is Mode 2.

It wasn’t real. It wasn’t some world shattering vision from the force, it was a faulty holovid.  That was all it could be.  Even this far out in the boonies she was sure that they would know if the world had started burning.

Besides she couldn’t even use the force.  She couldn’t.

She played back through the scenes on the undated news disk.  Fire and Blood.  Destruction as far as the eye could see.  Nothing was still standing and she was drawn to it in a way that terrified her.  There was beauty even in fire and blood.  Beauty in the delicate shards that flashed out shredding the world around them.  As frightened as she was of it she was drawn to it.  Like when the candles were lit and as afraid of fire as she was, she just wanted to see something burn.  War in its purest form was only that fire and death.

She turned off the video abruptly, she could feel herself shaking, she was afraid.

It was all real, but it wasn’t real.  There was no war, there was no blood.  There were no piercing gold eyes staring through the destruction.  It was impossible that those eyes could fade to tiredly grieving blue.

She saw those eyes in other clips on other disks too.  They called him Obi-Wan Kenobi.  Kenobi was a Jedi, she had been able to learn that much from the holonet.  Those eyes were too shadowed to be a Jedi, there was something darker behind them.

It wasn’t real.  It was real.  It could be real.

No. No.  Not real.

Why did these things keep happening?

She glanced over at the bunk, her sister sleeping, then to the window, dawn just beginning to creep over the horizon.  The chrono said that it was six in the morning; she should still have four more hours to sleep.  Her sister didn’t wake until ten and she could make most of the day on four hours.

She sighed quietly, the barest sound of breath before she gathered up the two disks.  One impossible news reel and one of research were tucked beneath her pillow where her sister wouldn’t look.  She would put them in their place tomorrow.

Her sister didn’t need to see it, it wasn’t for her, and it wasn’t real.  There was no cause for worry.

It did no one harm to keep these things to herself, to try to forget the strange disks that appeared every few years in the middle of the night even as she kept them secreted away.   Just because one of them showed fire and death didn’t mean anything.

They weren’t real.

It didn’t matter that they were always still there in the morning.  They _weren’t_ real.

Queen Kit was 17 years old and the odd things that found her already seemed never-ending.

\---

Ten years later and the collection of disks has grown.  The collection of secrets, of faces and people she’s never known and yet has become so familiar with seeing.  She goes back to them some nights and in her way she’s come to know them.  She knows them like characters from her favorite well worn story-disk.

She pretends to keep her secrets with everything else where everyone can find them because if you have obvious secrets no one will go looking for anything else.  There’s no reason to think anything might be hidden away.

And who better to hide disks than an archivist?

She keeps her secretes in the heart of the archive, within one of the bots that no one questioned where they came from.  Who would look for secrets filing instead of being filed?

\---

Don't kill the last thing  
I have to hang on to  
For if I fall  
I’ll shatter

Shards  
Blasting destruction  
Death  
In every direction

I blame you for the  
Blood on the floor

But

There’s still beauty  
In blood and broken

Still beauty in  
Fire  
And Blood


	8. Record Gamma 4264 - Automatic Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is well settled into the life of a strike team member and he and kit argue like siblings-ish? Also the force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to make up for that little downturn have some happy fun-times... slightly related to the denial in the last chapter??

"Good morning, Master Kit." 

The cheerful greeting as she left her bedroom to for the main common area was met with an aggrieved sigh.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me master?" She asked, directing a dirty look at the offending Squire.

 

"At least one more time, Master."

 

For all she was a morning person his cheerful grin was rather irritating so early in the day.

 

"I'm not some sort of Jedi. I don't use the force... and you're not even a padawan any longer, you're a Squire."  Logic would prevail, logic had to prevail. She was no Jedi and she sure as hell wasn't some slave owner so there was no reason anyone should call her Master.

 

"You know as well as I do that that last one isn't even part of the point. One does not need to be a padawan to address another as master.  Or a slave." He added that last as if he had read her mind, one brow raised challengingly.  Maybe the cheeky little bastard had.

 

"Those circumstances still clearly do not apply."  She replied crossing her arms and staring him down.

 

"How's this, I'll stop calling you master when you stop telling people I'm your padawan."

 

Damn little bastard. He  _knew_  she couldn't help slipping and saying that.

 

"Fine." She huffed, grabbing a ration bar from the cupboard. "Let's move. The bots are in need of some maintenance and you're the only one ONE seems to tolerate." For that matter the was the only one who didn't appear mostly terrified of the ominous seven foot tall, four foot wide mammoth of a bot.  Especially when he was backed up by the more modestly proportioned (5.5ft tall by 2.5ft wide) but still dangerous TWO.

 

George grinned as Kit stalked out of the room, the door automatically opening as she approached.  She might believe she didn't use the force, but he knew better.  After all, none of the doors down this end of the base near the archives were automatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference.  
> [Image and information for ONE and TWO on tumblr](http://striketeamvengeance.tumblr.com/post/138283964928/queenkit-im-not-as-happy-with-the-look-of-these)  
> ONE is like staring down a living forklift  
> TWO is somewhat more human proportionally  
> Both usually hover only a few inches off the ground while interacting with most sentient beings.
> 
> [Image and information for THREE on tumblr](http://striketeamvengeance.tumblr.com/post/138283977843/queenkit-archive-bot-3-like-all-the-archive-bots)  
> THREE is probably a bit smaller than BB8  
> He usually hovers higher to be eye level with other beings and is more agile than ONE or TWO


	9. Personal Memory Log - Alpha0.2 - Heeding the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little snippet of developing resolve to join the strike team

Life had been simple once.  Life had been safe once.  But the growing darkness of the world could not be denied.  The storm was coming and when it did there would be no place to hide.  Sides would have to be taken, but secrets… Secrets could always be kept.

She already knew on which side she stood.  She had seen eyes gold as her mother’s wedding band and known that they were the guide to the future.  Whatever came they would be at the front.  She would support the man with those golden eyes - against the Sith, against the Jedi, against the Republic…  She would stand in that long shadow; come what may.

She had heard of a gathering from her sister; people flocking together to back this cause for which the golden eyed man was a mostly unknowing figurehead.   Her sister was going, and she would go too.  She couldn’t do much.  She was an ordinary girl.  There was absolutely nothing extraordinary about her under the light of the blue-white sun, but she would do what she could.

Every operation needed organization.  And she could do that.

She rested her hand on the copper colored shoulder of the bot resting at the charging station beside her.

And maybe a little more besides.


	10. Interlude - File Number Unknown - Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best way to tell a story is to distance yourself. There are reasons for denial, even if they might mean nothing to anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is late, I have no beta. I hope this all makes sense.

Several years ago on a planet somewhat distant from yon current home-base, a little girl discovered she had a special ability.  She kept this special ability secret, afraid to share it when she hardly could use it consistently.  She practiced her ability under the cover of darkness, stealing out of her bed and into the family’s living room when dreams and glasses of water woke her and left her unwilling to return to sleep.

This secrecy would become habit as years passed and her ability grew.  Still this ability was only in small things.  She could move things a little, she _knew_ things a little.  And always she felt herself surrounded by a force that was more than herself.  She was alone in her secret, but never apart from the world.

Then the disk came.

It appeared on her bedside table one night.  She spotted the disk when she awoke from a dream.  She picked it up and brought it, and her data-pad, with her to the living room.  She inserted the disk, waiting to see what the mysterious video would be.

And a whole new world opened before her eyes.

For the first time she saw people like herself.  They whirled around with blades that glowed like stars in a beautiful dance.  They did wondrous things that she had never before considered, and would later try.  They did simple things too, boring seeming to a child, but she even made her own stumbling attempts at meditation.

She had thought it might still have been a dream when she woke the next morning, but it was still there.  And she stashed it in her drawer under her socks.

It was only the first.  The disks arrived at random intervals, always at night.  She never could seem to catch anyone bringing them, and she was hesitant to bring them up to anyone else.  After all there was no sign of a break in and they caused no harm.  They were here secret.  A part of her secret world, much like her ability and she enjoyed them.

This pattern continued for more than a year.  Then one night she was awoken by an unusual noise.

There was a woman in her room.  She wore a dark cloak and walked with near silent footfalls.  The child could not determine was had woken her, but she was excited.  Here was her mysterious teacher, come to leave her another disk.  She almost got out of bed, but she didn’t think that the woman would be happy with it.  She had gone to such trouble to be quiet.

In another moment the child was certain she knew why.  A flash of color in the mirror, viewed though half closed eyes as she feigned sleep, revealed cold reptilian eyes in the woman’s face.  Even a child with no knowledge of the sith can recognize the unnatural horror of those eyes.

She closed her eyes all the way, her breaths deep and even, she made certain not to shake.  It seemed to work, the woman showed no realization that the child had awakened.

She leaned down by the child’s ear and as she whispered even her voice held something dark and unnatural about it.  “One day, you will become a greater hunter than I have ever been.”

There and then she swore it off.  She swore off the force.  She swore off her self-appointed training and the disks.  She swore off the idea of ever being a hunter.

She dedicated her life to the simple things.  The _normal_ things.  Data she was good with. Organization she was good with.  School and the simple life of an everyday girl.

She tried to ignore the force, but it was always a temptation.

She gave in.

But she banished it to always remain her secret in the darkness.  No one could ever know.  Nothing good could ever come of it.

And what happened under the cover of darkness…

It was never real.


	11. Locked Data File - Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit builds a lightsaber and everything else is spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it's late, I have no beta, I hope it all makes sense. Plunny bit me.

Kit looked down at the light-saber in her hands.  It had taken quite some time for her to gather the parts that she needed.  Not that there was any lack of parts on hand on the base, but rather she had to wait for the ones that _felt_ right.  And now it was complete.  She turned it over in her hands, examining the casing one final time.  Then she took a deep breath and activated it, praying to the force and whatever other deities might be out there that it wouldn’t blow up in her face.

After all, her only instructions came off of a data disk from a source that she was still wary of.  Well, when she even bothered to completely admit that it was all real.  After all it was overwhelming to try and wrap her mind around an entity that could follow her through every move of her life without being seen more than a single moment…

The blade ignited with a familiar snap-hiss.  The same sound she remembered from many holo-vids, for good or for ill.  The yellow blade shone with a clear light and she knew with ever fiber of her being that this was a weapon that could be used with deadly intent.  Mind you, however, that one would have to actually have some idea of how to wield a weapon in the first place to do so.

She had no such training.

She wasn’t even certain _why_ she had constructed it.  She had no better explanation for that than for her continued studies with the holo-disks in the dark.  She had sworn years ago to deny it all, but she had never really been able to let it go.  So when nightmares started keeping her up and she felt like she needed a weapon nearby she had given in to build this.  (She never could really handle a blaster, something about them had never settled right.)

“Well I suppose that confirms a few things.”

She started, dropping the light-saber.  Thankfully the blade extinguished as soon as it slipped from her fingers. Another confirmation that it had been made properly, if she had been thinking about that at that moment.  At that moment she was rather preoccupied with another thought.  That thought being that she had been found out.

She whirled around to face the unexpected intruder to her hidden study area.  “You can’t tell anyone about this.”

Her guest looked as startled as she felt, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.  “Easy, Easy, Master.”

She could see George eyeing her shaking hands.

“I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

Not even a question about, _why_.  Sometimes she was really grateful to her padawan, really.  Although it was probably better that he hadn’t arrived while the disks were still out.  She wasn’t ready to explain all of it.

“Thank you.”  She took one deep breath, and then another, working to slow her racing heartbeat.

George grinned.  “Anything for you master.”  Flippant.  She honestly didn’t know which one of his numerous adoptive aunts and uncles and teachers he had picked up this attitude from.  Maybe he had been this way even before in the temple…

“However, I think I can say with some certainty that you wouldn’t know how to use that if you tried.”

She winced.  Indeed.  And the disks had never provided any sort of training material she could have researched anyway.

George was kind enough to ignore her wince and plow on.   “Now I know I’m not exactly a knight yet, but I was raised with saber training for most of my life.  I’d be happy to teach you and no one need be the wiser.”

This time she managed to give a faint smile in response.  “I’d like that.”

“Well then.  It looks like I’m going to have to go liberate a training saber or two.”

Perhaps it was time to stop walking this path alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd almost go with someone else but I don't know anyone else that well aside from Nyx whom I really didn't want this to be. So Padawan! worked better than I expected.


End file.
